This invention relates to snowboard binding straps.
Snowboard bindings are used to attach a rider""s feet to a snowboard. One type of binding includes a base that is attached to a snowboard and into which the rider places a foot. One or more straps on the binding are attached to the base and secure the foot to the base. For example, one strap on the binding may have two sections that are attached to opposite sides of the base and extend over the rider""s foot. A buckle, such as a ratcheting-type buckle, can be used to join the two strap portions and tighten the strap down atop the rider""s foot. Conventionally, snowboard bindings have two straps, a toe strap and a heel (or ankle) strap.
Conventional bindings enable the position where the straps attach to the base to be adjusted, e.g., to accommodate riders that have differently sized feet. Binding straps are typically attached to the binding base by a screw, and so require a tool to adjust the strap position. The assignee of the present application has developed a binding strap arrangement that allows the position at which a toe strap is attached to the base of the binding to be adjusted without the use of tools. However, this arrangement requires that the binding base be detached from a snowboard before the adjustment can be made. That is, once the strap is positioned on the base and the base is attached to a snowboard, no adjustment in the strap attachment position relative to the base can be made until the base is removed from the snowboard, which typically requires a tool.
One illustrative embodiment of the invention provides a snowboard binding including a base, at least one binding strap, and at least two strap mounting features supported by the base. The strap mounting features are adapted to mount the at least one binding strap to the base in at least two mounting positions. The strap mounting features and the binding strap are configured to allow the at least one binding strap to be selectively moved between the at least two strap mounting positions without tools while the base is attached to a snowboard.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a snowboard binding including a base, at least one binding strap having a resilient end, and at least two strap mounting features supported by the base. The strap mounting features are adapted to mount the at least one binding strap to the base in at least two mounting positions. The strap mounting features and the binding strap are configured to allow the at least one binding strap to be selectively moved between the at least two strap mounting positions. The resilient end tends to retain the strap end in one of the mounting positions and is deformable to allow the strap to be selectively disengaged from the one of the mounting positions and moved to another of the mounting positions.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a snowboard binding including a base, at least one binding strap, and at least two strap mounting features supported by the base. The strap mounting features are adapted to mount the at least one binding strap to the base in at least two mounting positions. The strap mounting features and the binding strap are configured to allow the at least one binding strap to be selectively moved between the at least two strap mounting positions. A resilient shelf attached to the base tends to retain the binding strap in one of the mounting positions and is deformable to allow the strap to be selectively disengaged from the one of the mounting positions and moved to another of the mounting positions.
In a further illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding is provided including a base, at least one binding strap, and a detent supported by the base. The detent is adapted to mount the at least one binding strap to the base in at least two mounting positions, and the detent and the at least one binding strap are configured to allow the at least one binding strap to be selectively moved between at least two strap mounting positions without tools while the base is attached to a snowboard.
In another illustrative embodiment, a method is provided for adjusting a binding strap on a snowboard binding. A binding base mounted on a snowboard is provided, and at least one binding strap is adjusted from a first mounting position on the base to a second mounting position on the base without using tools and while the binding base is attached to the snowboard.
In a further illustrative embodiment, a snowboard binding is provided including binding means for attaching a rider""s foot to a snowboard, and means for allowing adjustment of at least one binding strap from a first mounting position on the binding means to a second mounting position on the binding means without using tools and while the binding means is attached to the snowboard.